Friends Like Us
by Not The Uke
Summary: AU: In which Lavi pisses people off, Lenalee vents her creativity onto the kitchen wall, Kanda is a gardening magazine mad-man and Allen acts like a slut...kind of... :KandaAllen, LaviLenalee: Summary will change with each chapter.


**Hi there ! How are you ? This is my new story " Friends Like Us. " It's loosely based off the F.R.I.E.N.D.S series like the living arrangments and some chapters shall be based off some episodes like this chapter is sort of based on " The One Where It All Begins " and " The Pilot " from the sitcom Ellen. The summary shall also change with each chapter.**

**Summary: In which Lavi is starting to get drained of happiness, Kanda is a gardening magazine madman, Lenalee vents her creativity onto the kitchen wall and Allen acts like a slut...kind of. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>September 22<span>nd 1994**

" _I will actually kill you ! " 23 year old Lenalee Lee hissed at her boyfriend Lavi._

_She had been standing in line for her driver's licence picture to be taken with her 25 year old boyfriend Lavi Bookman Jr to keep her company for over three hours and boy was she pissed. Almost as pissed as one of her best friends- 25 year old Yu Kanda. He was know as the anti-social, crabby Japanese bastard by most people who always wielded a dangerously sharp kantana which he had named Mugen. Obsessive much ?_

" _Awwww Lee-Lee babe," Lavi whined. " Don't be like that, you're acting like Yu and I didn't even do anything wrong !"_

"_Yes you did ! " Lenalee retorted. " No wonder Kanda calls you Usagi !"_

" _Hey ! " Lavi cried pouting cutely. " I did nothing wrong ! " " Are you all crabby because you are surfing your crimson wave again ? " _

" _Don't be stupid ! " Lenalee yelled out. That only happens once a mo- "_

_Lenalee was cut off by Lavi poking her with his pencil. She turned around and saw the other people in the line grinning at their comical fight._

_Lavi and Lenalee immediately shut up._

" _Ok, Lavi back to my question- and no jokes ! " _

_Lenalee held up a notebook page which had a smiley face and a sad face scribbled on it. _

" _Should I smile for my driver's licence photo or not ? " Lenalee questioned._

_Lavi tilted his head to the side._

" _Smile. If you don't it'll make you look more uglier than usual." _

_Lenalee whacked him._

" _I think Komui is right that I shouldn't have picked you. Remind me why again ?"_

" _Because I'm unbeliveably sexy and like a firework in bed," Lavi reinformed her grinning._

_Lenalee was about to open her mouth to slip a word in but was cut off by the man at the desk who hollered, " NEXT ! "_

_Lenalee turned around to face Lavi once more before saying, " I think I'll stick with the serious look ," and tottered off._

_Lenalee walked to where the X was marked on the ground and maintained a quite serious look._

" _Hey sweetheart," the man at the desk greeted and gave a dirty looking grin. Lenalee could see Lavi waving his arms at her frantically and mouthing ,"PEDOPHILE _

_!" Lenalee waved him off and looked at the camera with the most serious face she could muster. _

"_Sweetie aren't you gonna smile ?" the seedy looking man asked throwing another dirty looking grin in her direction. _

"_No thank you," Lenalee replied as pleasantly as she could._

"_Ah, c'mon sweetheart, smile ! I'm sure you look gorgeous when you smile !" the man cried waving dramatically._

" _No, I'm fine," Lenalee answered still mataining the serious look._

" _No, smile !"_

"_No,thank you."_

"_C'mon sweetie !"_

"_I'm perfectly fine."_

"_Just smile !"_

"_Will you just shut the fuck up and take the bloody picture ?" Lenalee shrieked shaking her head making her hair a mess. Her face was all red and she was fuming. As she waved her hands around and opened her mouth,_

_CLICK ! _

_You know what happened._

* * *

><p><strong>Central Perk: Coffee Shop <strong>

" _It was the worst picture ever," Lenalee snapped as she sipped her latte. She was currently at Central Perk with Lavi and Kanda as they waited for Allen who had no doubt gotten lost around big Manhattan. _

_The only response she got was a grunt and an "Mmm hmmm."_

_The grunt had come from Kanda who was flicking through a gardening magazine absentmindly and the "Mmm hmmm" was obviously them from Lavi who was correcting a pile of tests since he was a history student teacher and a very lazy one at that._

_Lenalee rolled her eyes at their lack of enthusiasm and continued to drink her latte in silence. _

_A few minutes later, 22 year old Allen Walker burst in the door pumping one hand in the air and nearly dropping his synthesizer case in the process. He set the synth case down onto the mini stage and took the synth out and put it on the stand before taking a seat next to Lavi on the couch with a goofy, toothy grin on his face. _

_Kanda finally looked up from his gardening magazine and questioned, " What the fuck's up with you Moyashi ? You look stupider than usual !"_

_How Allen and Kanda had become best friends no one would know. _

"_If you must know BaKanda, I just had sex," Allen answered simply._

"_Good one Beansprout !" Lavi cried out dropping his pen. " Was she good ? Did she have great boobs ?"_

_Allen giggled like a schoolgirl and replied," They weren't to big, weren't too small-they were just right !"_

_Lenalee took the liberty there to crack a joke which was influnced by Lavi. " Were there three big brown bears as well ?"_

_Allen frowned and defended himself. "No, there was not and before you ask she wasn't called Goldilocks either."_

"_Oh, is it the bug lady ?" Lavi grinned._

_Lenalee put her hands in front of her face and wiggled her fingers and put on a squeaky voice trying her best to imitate a bug sound," Bzzzzz...bzzzz I love you Allen ..." _

_This resulted in peals of laughter from Lavi and a snort and smirk from Kanda._

"_She's not a bug lady, her name is Lou Fa and she's a scientist who studies insects and other winged things in her free time." Allen answered defending Lou Fa on reflex-the others always had teased his choice of girlfriends and dates._

"_Right, I gotta go," Lenalee exclaimed, draining the last of her latte out of the cup. " I'm gonna be late for work."_

"_You don't have a job," Kanda said deadpanned as he stirred once again from his magazine._

" _I know. But right now my job is to paint our apartment," Lenalee answered just as boringly._

_The last time Lenalee had a job, it had lasted two hours. She was just better lazing around. Last Christmas, she had gotten a set of paints off Komui and was now determined to let out all the creativness that was all "stuffed up" according to Lenalee. So far, the kitchen wall was a mad blur of rainbow colours and giant splotchs of...black._

_Lavi now hated sitting in the kitchen because to him, the black paint "sucked" the happiness out of him_

" _Whatev', I'm leaving," Lenalee muttered as she waved goodbye._

_There was a silence._

" _No one actually cares."_

* * *

><p><strong>ZOMG ! 23 PAGES ! A BLOODY RECORD ! I have never written this much ! <strong>

**-laughs-**

**Anyways, my YouTube video is gonna be posted up in 3 weeks ? I think. I have a lot of editing to do. What my real message is, I want you to check it out because than you can see my giant "manga and other shiz" wall of stuff ! And because my best bud Beanie thinks I'll only get probaly 3 views so that hurts love. It hurts here. **

**-puts hand over heart-**

**Enough rambling. Byeeeeeeeee... XD**


End file.
